


Pokemon Rarepair Smut

by nonbinarymedic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, other tags relationships and characters will be added as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarymedic/pseuds/nonbinarymedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this a fic-dump for pokemon rarepair smut! Feel free to send in any prompts or ships and I'll do my best to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Rarepair Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Polishipping/Heartgoldshipping to start things off!  
> Also, I refer to him as Fire instead of Red because I wanted this to be the remake kids as opposed to original Gold and Red

“You want to do what?” Ethan stammers, face turning bright red. In the kitchen, his boyfriend, Fire, stirs a cup of tea, his blush just as prominent as Ethan’s.

“Please don't make me say it a second time,” Fire whines, “it was hard enough saying it once.”

Receiving no response, he clears his throat. “I… I want to watch you m-masturbate.”

A silence hangs between them, the only noise being Fire’s spoon clinking against his teacup.

“You don't have to if you don't want to, I definitely won't force you into anything.” Fire shrugs before taking an experimental sip of his tea.

“No,” Ethan yelps, a little too enthusiastic for his tastes. He takes a moment to calm himself down before continuing. “I'll do it.”

Fire smiles, immediately downing as much of his tea as possible. Ethan rolls his eyes and pretends he isn't just as excited.

Fire finishes his tea in record time, rushing over to the couch to thank his boyfriend.

“How, uh, how should I start?” asks Ethan, shifting to conceal his hard-on.

Fire gulps. “Maybe play with your chest a bit?” he stammers. Ethan obliges.

He starts slowly, simply pinching his nipples through his shirt, lightly twisting them. He pulls them a little, moaning softly. He quickly puts his free hand over his mouth.

“Take your hand away,” says Fire. “I want to hear you.”

Fire’s words are rewarded with another moan as Ethan lowers his hand to un-buckle his pants.

Ethan moves his hand to give some attention to his other nipple, and after another moan or two he pulls his now hard cock from his boxers. He pauses for a moment to haul his pants down, the loose jeans now pooled around his ankles, making his erection painfully obvious.

“Go slow,” Fire whispers. Ethan nods as his boyfriend continues, “I don't want you to cum too early.”

Ethan’s cock is already leaking when he begins stroking himself with long, slow pumps.

By now, Ethan is moaning long and loud while Fire watches with an erection of his own, taking pleasure from his boyfriend’s moans. Fire takes a moment to stop watching Ethan’s cock, instead looking through his spread legs to his ass.

He stands and walks over to the couch, resting his hand on the head of Ethan’s cock and collecting precum with his fingers.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ethan breathes, arching his back at Fire's touch.

Fire says nothing, moving to kiss down Ethan’s thigh. He rubs one of his cum soaked fingers around Ethan’s entrance before slowly pushing it in.

Ethan lets loose a loud and needy moan. “That feels so good. Oh G-god.”

With another few strokes and some more prodding from Fire’s thin fingers, Ethan cums, ejaculating all over Fire’s hat.

“Feel good?” Fire asks. He pulls his finger from Ethan’s hole and grins up at him.

Breathless, Ethan only nods, his head buzzing with post orgasm bliss.

“That's good. Maybe I can return the favor?” It's Ethan’s turn to grin now, listening to his boyfriend’s words. “Watching you got me pretty worked up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in any prompts/requests to nonbinarymedic.tumblr.com   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
